Pokemon Legends
by House of Pokemon
Summary: Ash goes on his next journey to participate in the Silver Conference. On his journey he meets and captures many legendaries and has many adventures as the chosen one. He saves the world a couple of times and captures many pokemon along the way. Along with his partner Pikachu he encounters many people and might win the Silver Conference. SmartAsh!


Pokémon Legends

AN: This is my first story so constructive criticism is very helpful. Honestly if you flame my story I don't mind because you have your own opinion and I have mine but if you say like "your story sucks. Nobody'll like it." Then I will take the measures to delete your review and ignore what you said. I'll try to update as fast as I can but I may not be available all the time so I hope you'll bear with me and my story. I might be gone for months at a time sometimes when I'm really busy so please bear with me and PM me when I'm gone for too long. Also, if I copy something from an author please message me about that. I apologize in advance if I steal any ideas. If I do then I will PM the author and ask if I can use the idea. If the author says no then I will cut it from the story. Sorry if I steal any ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters. I wish I did though. Pokémon is brilliant. I forgot to mention that I have a poll on my profile about what legendaries Ash would capture. I'm not going to include the Kalos region in this series or it's legendaries. Sorry people I just think mega evolution is kinda confusing and stuff. Also there is fairy types.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, Pokémon were bounding about playing with their buddies. Ash had just gotten back from the indigo league. He placed in the top sixteen which was pretty good for a first try. Ash and his partner Pikachu were walking down the familiar path of Pallet Town when they suddenly heard a cry of pain. Ash raced down the path, with Pikachu trying to hang on his shoulder for dear life, Ash then looked around trying to find the Pokémon in pain and found; the Spearow flock bullying a young Dratini. Ash then ran to the Dratini and yelled, "Pikachu thunderbolt now!" Pikachu then used thunderbolt and most of the Spearow were defeated. Except one. "Fearow!" the Pokémon cried. The Fearow then started to attack Ash in vengeance.

As the Fearow flew closer and closer in a rage while powering up a drill peck, Ash then yelled, "Pikachu thunderbolt now!" Pikachu then ran down Ash's arm and let out a ferocious thunderbolt. "Pikaaaa chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The Fearow then promptly fainted, defeated once more. "Man that Fearow was stubborn huh Pikachu?" Ash said as he got out some super potions from his backpack. Pikachu agreed with him as Ash healed the very hurt Dratini. "There you go. You're free to go now." Ash then got up and tried to leave but the Dratini kept on slithering on his legs limiting his movements. Ash at first didn't get the Dratini's idea and kept on trying to leave but the Dratini would just slither up his legs again restricting his movements. Then Ash had an idea and asked Pikachu to translate what Dratini wanted. Pikachu then slapped his face at his trainers stupidity but then after that pointed at Dratini and a poke ball. Ash then got the idea that Dratini wanted to come with Ash on his journey and asked if Dratini was sure. Dratini answered by tapping his head on the poke ball held out.

Continuing down the path of Pallet Town now with a new partner, Ash ran all the way back to his house and saw his mom out in the garden. "Hi Mom!" Ash shouted. "Hi dear, already back so soon? You did great at the indigo league. I'm so proud." Delia said. "Aw, thanks mom.I'm going to go to Professor Oak's now to check up on my Pokémon ok?" "Alright. I'll prepare your favorites tonight." Ash then promptly left for Professor Oak's lab.

Following down the path to Professor Oak's lab, Ash and Pikachu started reminiscing the days when Ash had just started Pokémon training. Soon enough, they reached Professor Oak's lab. Ash then barged in the Professor's lab and shouted "Professor Oak! I'm here! I'm going out to go check on my Pokémon!" Professor Oak replied with a "Alright Ash! Come back in when you're done. I have something to tell you." "Alright Professor." Ash replied. Ash then ran outside and yelled "I'm back guys!" All of his Pokémon then stampeded their way to Ash shoving their love at him. "We made it to the top sixteen in the indigo league! I'm so proud of you guys!" A lot of cheering was heard from Ash's Pokémon. "I also want to show you guys a new member of our team. Please welcome Dratini! Dratini come on out and meet the gang!" Ash threw Dratini's Poke ball and out came Dratini. "Dratini?" Dratini said in confusion. "I want you to meet my Pokemon Dratini." Ash smiled as Dratini slithered curiously to Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked Dratini. "Dra Dratini." Dratini answered.


End file.
